This invention relates to a beach towel or the like for use with a pillow.
Towels and blankets are commonly used by individuals at beaches and swimming pools to form a relatively clean and comfortable surface on which to lie. Such towels and blankets are particularly useful on beaches, since they protect the individual from the discomfort of lying in direct contact with the sand, and prevent salt and sand from sticking to the individual's body. Since these towels and blankets inherently provide no support for or comfort to the head and neck of the individual, it is customary to use folded clothing articles or other towels as a pillow.
The desirability of the use of a pillow in conjunction with a beach towel or blanket has been recognized and disclosed in previous patents. For example, in the Storie U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,609, a "beach pack"is disclosed which comprises a bag for carrying beach and bathing paraphernalia. The pack includes a body portion, which in its unfolded state is used as a beach blanket. At least one pocket is sewn onto the body portion into which the body portion when folded, can be inserted for storage. The pocket can also be used to carry beach paraphernalia such as bathing suita, towels and the like. With the body portion in its unfolded state, the pocket serves as a cover for a pillow.
The Freund U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,315 disclosed a combination beach robe and blanket. Included in the disclosed structure is an air-tight bladder which is enclosed within a pocket on one end of the blanket by means of sewing and serves as a pillow.
The Yulish U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,944 discloses a beach mat having an integral pillow sewn onto one end, and defining side pockets within which to carry beach wear and the like.
The Pringle U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,942 discloses a sheet adapted to be spread upon the ground. One end of the sheet is formed into a bag to contain the remainder when folded. The invention also includes a cushion which can be detachably secured to one end of the sheet by means of snaps, and a rigid member to serve as a back or head rest for the user. The Glenn U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,471 discloses a beach blanket having storage pockets formed on one end by folding the blanket upon itself and stitching longitudinally along its sides. The open, laterally extending side is closed by means of either sliding or zipper fasteners.
The Shear U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,675 and the Hope U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,009 each show different methods of incorporating a pillow or head rest into a sleeping bag or case.
As is apparent from the foregoing, efforts have been previously made to provide for the use of a pillow in combination with a beach towel or blanket. The use of sewing as a means of permanently incorporating a pillow into a towel limits the other uses to which the towel might otherwise be put since the pillow cannot be removed without breaking the sewing. The permanent placement of a pillow within the towel or blanket likewise makes it difficult to keep the towel or blanket clean, since sand or salt accumulates within the sewn pillow pocket is difficult to remove. Likewise, the use of metal snaps or zippers to form pockets presents the dual problem of corrosion and damage from salt and sand, respectively.